


Under the Stars

by thetrashyouforgettotakeout



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashyouforgettotakeout/pseuds/thetrashyouforgettotakeout
Summary: You snuck out of the Sanctuary in the middle of the night to go look at the stars and Negan, of all people, finds you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is the first fan fiction I've ever completed and published. So it is a bit rough around the edges. I posted this on my tumblr (same name), and I'm super open to constructive criticism, and any comments! Positive reinforcement is also highly appreciated. I hope you enjoy!! <3

“And what the fuck are you doing out here?” 

The deep baritone sound of a man’s voice breaking the silence caused you to jump up into a sitting position, your heart momentarily stopping, as you were startled out of your reverie. You were so lost in thought, you didn't hear the tall rugged man walking up from behind.

“Holy shit, you scared the fuck outta me.” You placed a hand over your heart as you took deep breaths to calm yourself. You turned at the waist and leaned over the RV to see who your unexpected company was. “Who the hell do you think you are sneaking up on me-” 

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Negan’s lean, muscular, form was looking up at you, eyebrows raised in curiosity of your brazen attitude. You eyed Lucille's lethal form placed casually on his leather covered shoulder. “Fuck, I’m sorry Negan. I didn't think it'd be you out here.” To your pleasant surprise, Negan gave a small shrug of his shoulders, an amused smile on his lips.

“Ya know what? I think I’ll let your little outburst slide, given that I did, you know, ‘scare the fuck outta you’,” Negan started, dramatically adding air quotes as he spoke. “However, I’m gonna need an answer to my damn question, sweetheart. What in God’s name are you doing out here in the middle of the fucking night, unauthorized none the less?” he asked again, bringing Lucille off his shoulder, swinging her as he spoke. Eyeing the weapon, you didn’t want to keep him waiting, especially since you were already unintentionally rude to your boss. However, you were hesitant to answer, given that the honest answer, you were sad to admit, would sound a bit silly out loud. 

“I was um… I was just looking at the stars.” you answered honestly. 

“Seriously?” Negan puzzled, looking up at you, eyebrows arched in confusion. “That’s really what you're going with?” 

“If you mean the truth? Then yeah, that’s what I’m going with.” you retorted, rolling your eyes, your lip curving upward with slight amusement. You were right, your answer did seem a bit ridiculous.

“Why the fuck would anyone come all the way out here to look at some damn stars?” The way he looked at dumbfounded, as though you couldn't possibly be serious.

Your instinct to defend yourself and your hobbies got the better of you, and you were quick to answer back without thinking. “Instead of being so damn judgy, why don’t you come up here and see for yourself?” As the words finished leaving your mouth, your brain caught up with you and you realized what it was that you were suggesting. “Or you could just go back to the Sanctuary, I was doing just fine out here on my own.”

Negan looked at you as though he was studying you, most likely wondering where you got off speaking to him in such a manner. You both had a relatively decent relationship with one another, only speaking a few times during runs. You sure as hell weren't very high up on his radar, at least that's what you thought. You’d be surprised if he even bothered to remember your name. 

“Okay then.” Negan answered you, surprisingly simply. Running his tongue between his lips, he turned around and walked back toward the Sanctuary. You let out a small sigh of relief at having been let off without even a warning of any kind. Apparently your answer was enough.

You lay back down on the RV’s roof, and not even seconds later you were startled again at the sound of an object clanging down onto the roof behind you. Once again, you turned around and there you saw her. Lucille. 

Not even a moment later, the owner of the aforementioned weapon brought himself up the ladder at the back of the RV, and onto the roof. You could see the amusement on his face at your surprise. Negan’s tall form stalked over to where you sat and placed himself next to you. You gave him a look that had “Really?” written all over it. He placed Lucille at his side and leaned back on his palms, long legs stretched in front of him, before he turned to look at you, his lips gracing a smirk.

“I honestly ain’t got anything better to do in the middle of the fucking night, so goddammit, why not humour you?” he answered your unanswered question with a slight shrug of his shoulders. 

“Nothing better to do? Don’t you have like five wives to entertain your time?” you teased.

“Six actually, and who the fuck said they didn’t already entertain me?” Negan quipped back, winking at you. For some reason, your nose automatically wrinkled at the thought of Negan with 6 other women. 

“Okay then…” you shook your head in amusement as you went back to your laying position. Soon after, the leather clad man joined you, laying down next to you on your right. You both spent a few blissful moments staring up at the star filled sky. At least for you those moments were blissful, until they were quickly interrupted by the fidgeting man next to you.

“What the fuck kinda fun is this? Darling, I’m sorry, but this whole lookin’ at the stars shit is boring with a capital B. Why the hell do you do this? ” Negan complained as though it was what he knew how to do best. You were barely listening, as you were still lost in the stars. So your answer was simple, and barely conscious.

“Well, I’m from Brooklyn.” You replied as though the statement was all the explanation one would need. 

“So fucking what?” You tore your eyes away from the gleaming sky, to give your attention to the man who was initiating a conversation. Turning your head, you suddenly realized how close he was. Only a few measly inches separated your lips from his, your nose almost grazing his. It took a few seconds for you to remember what he had said and form a coherent response. 

“I- um… Growing up there were never many stars in Brooklyn, or anywhere in New York City for that matter. On a good night, you might find a few and you were lucky if they didn’t turn out to be planes.” You chuckled softly, and quickly stole another glance at the stars as you reminisced about your childhood. Negan kept his eyes locked on you, as though he found your childhood backstory interesting for some reason, though you doubted he actually did. “Anyway, when this whole outbreak shit came about, I ended up finding myself with a group of people headed south and with none of the pollution the old world provided, especially in the city, I found myself looking up at more and more stars. They’re just so beautiful.” You once again broke your eye contact with him, in favor of looking back up at the stars you spoke so fondly of. “I guess… I guess I just love looking at them so much because they haven’t always been visible. They’re... comforting. Always shining bright above us, so that even when you're lost in the darkness, all you've gotta do is look up. Ever since the stars became more visible, I just… I like to take some to appreciate them, since I haven't always been able to.” You wrapped up your rambling, and you suddenly felt very self conscious and awkward, quickly adding “I don’t know, it’s weird, I guess.” You shook your head, and felt your cheeks blush in embarrassment, as you mentally cursed yourself for talking too much. Negan’s silence was also adding to your self loathing, until he himself broke it. 

“Doll, that’s not weird at all.” He spoke gently. You turned your gaze back to him, his eyes locking with yours immediately, since he was already looking at you. “I mean, I get it, it makes sense. Having appreciation for a beauty you haven’t really seen before, or have the chance to really admire.” He practically whispered the whole sentence, his light brown eyes never leaving yours. You couldn’t stop yourself from thinking about how beautiful his eyes were so close up, and consequently, how handsome he was overall. You felt your cheeks starting to heat up, and you turned back to the stars in an attempt to calm yourself and hide your flushed face.

“Yeah, you do get it.” You told him, smiling softly at his understanding. He followed your movement, and turned to look at the stars himself. 

“I should’ve known you were a fuckin’ city girl. That sassy ass attitude you’ve got with my men, added to the fact that sometimes you give me a fucking run for my money when it comes to foul language.” He chuckled, a deep gruff sound that sent shivers through your body. You chuckled alongside side him. 

“Living in the city, a girl’s gotta be tough.” you admitted. Your eyes couldn’t help but wander back to Negan, and to your pleasant surprise he was still looking up, the diamond like stars reflecting in his eyes. Not so boring after all, you thought smugly. 

Feeling your gaze on him, Negan brought his eyes back to yours. It suddenly crossed your mind that you were laying on the roof of an RV with the fucking leader of the Sanctuary. Your fucking boss, for christ’s sake. The man beside you was lethal, intimidating, and powerful beyond compare. And you… you had actually convinced him to lay with you and look at the stars. Negan’s large rough hand came up and brushed a piece of stray hair back behind your ear, and then brought his warm palm to cup your cheek. You instinctively pressed your cheek into his hand, your heart speeding up at the unexpected, yet very welcomed, contact. You knew for a fact that beneath his palm, your cheek matched its twin in a fiery red hue. Unsure of where exactly your sudden confidence was coming from, perhaps the adrenaline of being so close to the handsomely rugged man, you decided to make a move before you could change your mind.

You leaned forward and pressed your lips firmly against Negan’s, and his response was instant. He moved his lips against yours, pushing you back against the roof, so he could lean over you, and kiss you harder, his hand still cupping your cheek. You brought your own arms up around his shoulders, digging your fingers into his ebony locks. You wanted more from him, so you ran your tongue against his slightly chapped, and very kissable lips. You felt the shiver of pleasure run through him as he parted his lips. Instead of accepting your tongue as you thought he would, he pushed his own against yours, in a battle for dominance. It came as no surprise to you that he won, his warm tongue exploring every inch of your mouth, memorizing every place that made you whimper.

Eventually, you both had to break for air, your chest heaving as you caught your breath. Negan, however, just couldn’t part from you for long. A sudden gasp came from you as his mouth attached to your neck. He moved his hand down to grab at your waist roughly, his other arm supporting his position above you. The soft moans you were making further fueled his desire as he ravished your throat, biting roughly then running his tongue over the marks. The warm, soft, wetness of his mouth surrounded by the rough burn of his beard at your throat sent heat shooting through you, settling at your core. The tension inside you caused you to fist his hair in your hands, eliciting growls of your name to come from him, vibrating on your skin. He remembered it after all, and you were grateful because the sound of your name coming from him, was so damn sexy. 

“Oh, fuck Negan.” You gasped as he once again brought his teeth against your flesh, biting down where your neck met your shoulder. His tongue dragging against your flushed skin had you whimpering his name over and over, mixed in with pleasurable sighs. You knew you would be harbouring many marks in the morning, and the thought only turned you on even further. 

“Fuck doll, you sound so goddamn sexy moaning my name like that.” He told you, his voice breathless as he brought his mouth back to yours, once again taking control. Your tongues moved against each other and your moans became more frequent as he slipped his hand under your shirt, and gently caressed your skin, with long rough fingers. His fingers gripped your hips roughly, before he broke the kiss once more. “I want you so badly.” Negan whispered against your lips, the deep sound had you clenching your thighs in want. He ran his fingers right above the line of your jeans, waiting for your approval.

“Take me then.” You answered him, looking straight into his lust inflamed eyes. Negan crashed his mouth back to yours and unbuttoned the top of your jeans. But before he could slip his hand down your pants, the sound of an oncoming car tore you two apart. 

You both jumped up, and turned around to see the headlights of a car driving in your direction, stopping a little behind the RV. 

“Fuck.” you heard Negan swear under his breath at the interruption, as you let out a disappointed sigh. You tried to pat down your hair, adjust your clothes, and you buttoned up your jeans; you did anything to make it seem as though you weren’t having a thorough make out session with your boss. The copious amounts of hickies, however, were clearly a give away. 

It was Simon, Negan’s right hand man, who stepped out the car. Seeing the state of the both of you, sitting atop the RV, Simon suddenly became very unsure of how to approach the conversation. Before he could start, Negan gave the man a warning.

“God dammit Simon, this better fucking be good, cuz lord help you if I’ve got blue balls for no damn reason.” You blushed furiously at his words, turning away as to avoid Simon’s gaze.

“I… um. I’m sorry to interrupt, Boss. But there’s been an issue with one of the prisoners. He got into a… physical altercation with a few of the men while trying to escape. Got em’ pretty good too. The others thought it best for me to retrieve you to figure out what best to do with the son of a bitch.” Simon explained, glancing at you quite a few times, noticing your bruised lips and rumpled shirt. Negan himself, had quite the tousled hair, thanks to your own hands, and he didn’t even try to fix it. 

“Damn it. Alright then. Let’s fucking go. You go on ahead, this sweet little thing right here will drive me right behind you.” He looked at you, lust still prominent in his eyes. You smiled softly at him, still blushing profoundly. He picked himself up, taking Lucille with him as he climbed back down the ladder at the rear of the RV. You followed suit, and you could hear Simon starting up his car behind you. You entered the RV behind Negan and took your seat in front of the wheel, Negan in the passenger's side. “You know where my room is, doll?” He asked you, breaking the comfortable silence. You smirked at him, and gave him confirmation, as you started up the vehicle. “Good. I want you to head straight there and wait for me. I’ll meet you after I, ya know, handle my duties.” He informed you, handing you a key, white teeth showing in a sly grin.

“Oh really? And what exactly do you have in mind, Negan?” You questioned sarcastically, a sly grin also forming on your own face. 

“Oh baby, I’ve got my fingers crossed for a little freaky deaky.” He answered with a wink, crossing two of his fingers. 

You smiled brightly at him, blushing and biting your lips at the thought of where those fingers almost were, and where they would be soon. You silently thanked the stars for whatever the hell happened that led to this night. 

You couldn’t wait to get back to the Sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you're waiting for Negan to get back to his room, you do something unintentionally, prematurely ending your night with Negan. The following day, you find out some surprising information and it only gets better from there.

The ride to the Sanctuary was short, but you and Negan talked the whole way back. Of course, being with Negan, the conversation was full of sexual innuendos and you couldn’t help but add on with suggestive teases of your own. The thrill of everything that had passed had given you a newfound confidence, and you found yourself laughing alongside your boss in a relaxed manner. It was surprising how comfortable the situation felt, and you felt disheartened as you pulled into the Sanctuary, the ride coming to an end.Then you remembered what would be happening soon, and you were once again filled with excitement. 

You followed Negan out of the RV, and as soon as you stepped out, he pushed you against it. Gripping your face with his large hands, he kissed you heavily, your own hands gripping his white t-shirt. You couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, the flames in your groin reigniting instantaneously. All too soon, Negan pulled away, his hands still on your cheeks, his eyes looking into yours with a lustful grin. “See you soon, doll.” He pressed his lips to yours once more before picking up Lucille and walking over to Simon, who was waiting by his own car.

With flushed cheeks and an unbreakable smile, you closed the RV door and locked it, walking over to drop them off with Derick, the Savior in charge of vehicle distribution. He’s the one you bribed with things you snuck from the runs in exchange for letting you borrow the RV at night. As soon as the RV keys were no longer in your possession, you anxiously started making the way to Negan’s room. 

Only having a fuzzy recollection of where you knew Negan’s area to be, it took a little while longer than you expected to get there, but eventually you made it. Removing the key Negan gave you from your jacket pocket, you unlocked the door to your boss’ office, and stepped inside for the first time. 

You looked around, a thrill going through you at the notion that you were in Negan’s space. You had always figured that if you ever ended up in Negan’s office, it’d be under very unfortunate circumstances. But there definitely wasn't anything unfortunate about your night so far. You glanced around, noticing the matching furniture, the stacks of paper tossed carelessly across his desk, and most curiously a pair of black framed glasses on top of it. You momentarily envisioned what Negan would look like with glasses and it only took seconds to deduce that yes, he’d still be really fucking hot. 

Deciding that there wasn't much else to look at in the office, you decided to finally enter the bedroom. You opened the door, and crossed the threshold into Negan’s most private area. As you flipped on the lightswitch by the door your brain was smacked with only two words. Holy. Shit. 

His room was way too good looking to be in a damn factory. The entire room was luxuriously designed, colored in a scheme of black and gray. You stepped all the way inside, closing the door behind you, eyes wide with awe. Moonlight trickled in through the triad of windows on the wall to your left. In front of them, a black leather couch was placed opposite two armchairs, a coffee table between the couch and chairs. Glancing around the room, you spotted a chandelier illuminating the room from above, a couple plants by the windows, a few lamps, some framed pieces of art, and what seemed to be a makeshift calendar strung up on a nail. You only took slight notice of any of these things as your sight landed on a neatly made up 4 poster bed, covered in gray sheets and black pillows. Even if you weren't currently sleeping in a shitty cot, Negan’s bed would still look like the most comfortable bed in all of existence to you. You momentarily battled yourself on whether or not it would be rude to get in it, and coming to the conclusion that you’d be in it eventually, you chose to just go for it.

Not wanting to get into his bed with your dirty outside clothes, you stripped down to your underwear, and folded your clothes neatly, placing them on the armchair with your jacket, your boots placed neatly in front of them. Excited to be in a bed that wouldn't give you back pains, you crawled underneath the covers and laid your head on the pillow, deciding to wait for Negan in his bed. You smirked at the head start you had against Negan, since you were already almost naked. You were looking forward to his reaction when he finally came back from whatever he was dealing with. 

It only took a couple minutes for the weight of the night to start eating at you. You hadn't realized how long you'd been awake and the comfort of the soft sheets and pillows had you unintentionally closing your eyes longer and longer with every blink. With a soft yawn, your eyes closed once more for the night. 

~

When you finally awoke, the morning sunlight was flooding the room. Which is weird, because your room didn't have any windows... Scrunching your eyes as they adjusted to the light, you sat up in confusion, pulling the sheets up to cover your almost bare chest. You rubbed at your sleepy eyes and when your vision finally cleared, you swore out loud at the realization. You were still in Negan’s room. And you had fallen asleep before he came back. Fuck, that's disappointing. 

Speaking of Negan, you spotted his long frame curled up on the couch asleep, a thin sheet spread over him. You felt bad that you had hogged his own bed, but it was unintentional after all. You looked around the room, trying to figure out what you should do now. Whether or not you should wait for Negan to wake up, or just leave now and pretend nothing ever happened. You were so mad at yourself for falling asleep. You most likely ruined your one chance to get laid in this place. By someone you actually found attractive, anyway. Before you could make a decision, your self pitying thoughts were interrupted by Negan’s gruff mumbling voice.

“Well good morning to you gorgeous.” Even in the morning, Negan was ridiculously flirtatious, his tired, half-opened eyes watching you from the couch. His sleepy grin was way too attractive to deal with that early in the morning. He sat up, exposing his muscular tattooed arms, his upper body covered in a black tank top. As if he couldn't get any more attractive. It was always enough to momentarily cloud your thoughts. However the harsh reality of the morning light drew you back and you suddenly weren't sure how to address your boss. The magic of last night, when you both laid together underneath the stars, was sadly long gone. 

“Um, good morning Sir.” You said cautiously, going for the more professional route since you didn't want to face a punishment if he decided to ignore what had happened between you two.

“Sir? Doll, you're in my fucking bed right now. You can cut the whole “Sir” crap.” Negan ordered. “Unless you're into that, of course, in which case, you go right ahead.” He added, winking at you. You shook your head and laughed, glad that he had broken the ice himself, knowing that you most likely wouldn't do it yourself.

“Good to know. I’ll remember that later.” You winked back, leaning back against the headboard admiring Negan’s flustered face, his eyebrow raised in approval. It was strange to see him in a manner where he wasn't utterly intimidating, and you were enjoying it. You wish you could've seen more of him, but, alas, you couldn't keep your eyes open long enough last night. “I’m sorry by the way. About falling asleep, I didn't mean to. It’s just that your bed is really fucking comfortable and I sorta just knocked out.” You apologized pulling the sheets further up around your shoulders. 

“It’s alright, doll. I gotta admit you do look fan-fucking-tastic in it.” Negan commented, pushing back his own sheet, placing his bare feet on the floor. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his thighs as he looked at you hungrily. It was as though his eyes could see right through the sheets that covered you, and it sent a thrill through your scarcely clad body. “I've yet to have a woman in that bed, let alone such a beautiful one.” His added statement took you aback, not because he called you beautiful (which, of course, made you blush), but because of what the statement implied. What did he mean by that? He really hasn't brought any other woman in here? Even his wives? Sensing your confusion, he answered, “I know all female scavengers have roommates, so we couldn't go to your room. And I couldn't bring you to the room I take my wives in because they'd see and they ask way too many fucking questions. So I just decided to have you come here.” His explanation was so nonchalant, with the added shrug of his shoulders, but you couldn't help but consider the fact that you were the first woman to be in his room. The first one to sleep in his bed, with or without him. And on top of it all, he allowed you here by yourself, you had his key in your possession, which showed at least a notable amount of trust. You tried not to overthink it, but still you kept that information in the back of your mind, as you responded to him casually, shrugging your shoulders back at him.

“Yeah, you're right. At that time of night, there aren't many options left. And Arat is quite the light sleeper, so it was definitely better to come here. Plus, I enjoyed spending time in this very comfortable bed.” You say, smoothing out the surrounding sheets, the ones not covering your body. 

“Well I could definitely get used to seeing you in it.” He answered back, looking at you with a strange sense of awe. A look that seemed like it was foreign to him, but like he was enjoying it at the same time. It only lasted moments before it faded, instead being replaced by the a look of remembrance. “Speaking of time, I completely forgot to cross out yesterday's date on my calendar.” He stood up, stretching his tall lean frame before walking over to where you spotted that makeshift calendar hanging when you first came into his room. Wrapping a sheet around your body, like a dress, you walked over to the calendar as well. Negan pulled out a drawer, grabbing a black marker, before making an X on the most recent day to pass. You looked at the date on the calendar and as you did you were in temporary disbelief. You pointed to the date after the one Negan just X’d out. 

“That’s today?” You asked. 

“Yep. It’s good to keep track of the days as they go by. I've got fucking communities to keep track of, important dates and shit. Ya know being a leader ain't-” Negan’s tangent was cut off by your sudden burst of laughter. You tried to smother them with your hand, but failed completely as tears formed at the corners of your eyes. “What the fuck’s so funny?” Negan asked you, eyeing you curiously, worrying about your state of mind. Noting the year written in the corner of the page, you did a quick mental calculation before pointing back to the current date. 

“I’m 23.” You told him, still trying to recollect yourself from your laughing fit. Slight chuckles still worked their way through you. 

“Okay…”

Pointing again at the date, you repeated, “Today's my 23rd birthday. And if it weren't for this, I wouldn't have even known. I mean I’ve already missed the last two.” You said sadly. The last birthday celebration you remembered was your 20th.

“Well then, isn't that a pleasant surprise!” Negan said loudly, and excitedly, clapping his hands together. His energy immediately returned yours, as he gripped your waist and brought your body flush with his. You could see the gears turning behind his hazel eyes, and you were anxious to see what they were creating. “I think, I’ve got just the way to celebrate your birthday, and it’ll make up for any birthday you've had before.” He pulled on the sheet that covered your body, and it pooled onto the floor below. His hands, now exposed to your skin, grazed up your flesh sending warmth through you. “Doll, I do believe we have some unfinished business. Now, are you gonna let me give you a nice birthday gift?” He asked you, his warm hands placed firmly on your back, just below the hooks of your bra. You tip toed as high as you could wrapping your arms around his shoulders for support, before whispering in his ear with all the seductiveness you could muster, a smirk pulling at your lips. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

With a growl, Negan turned and pressed his lips to yours, your tongues immediately seeking each others in desperation. As though the hours you spent apart were far too many. His hands went up to the hooks of your bra and undid them with skill as you brought your arms down to slip the straps off and fling the garment to the side. He brought your body back to his, and the feeling of your warm chest naked against the fabric of tank top was creating delicious friction against your hardening nipples. His hands roamed across your bare back, before coming down to your ass squeezing it roughly in his large hands. Moving further down, he grabbed your thigh and brought it up around his waist. Getting the message, you brought your arms tightly around Negan’s shoulders as you jumped up, having both of your legs now wrapped around his waist. Not once did the kiss break, you were both too far lost in it, drinking in each other with need and insatiable lust. You’ve only had sex a couple times before in your life, and you couldn't recall it ever making you feel close to what you were feeling now. All you could think about now were Negan's sleep tousled hair between your fingers, his lips molding with yours, and the feeling of one large hand placed on your back, and the other supporting underneath your ass as he carried you. 

He walked you both back over to his bed, dropping you both onto it, as you held his head against yours, not wanting his lips to leave yours. But Negan had other plans, as he moved his mouth in a trail down your neck, pressing his tongue against the sore spots, reminding you that your neck was still designed with the hickies he gave you on the RV. The pressure he made against those spots had you arching your back, pressing against his still covered chest. Damn, you really needed to fix that. So, as Negan worked his way across your throat, alternating between gentle kisses, and harsh wet sucks along your skin, you brought your hands to the bottom of his tank top and started to pull up, hoping he’d get the picture. “The birthday girl’s getting a little excited isn't she?” Negan teased, standing up, looking down at your almost naked body. You nodded without hesitation, needing him back on you. He pulled the tank top off, exposing his toned abdominal muscles and yet another tattoo on his chest. You didn't get to look much, but the feeling was enough to satisfy you as his naked, hair covered chest came in contact with your breasts, as Negan brought his mouth to your collarbone, licking across it. You didn't even know things like that could feel good, but fuck they did. 

Feeling as though you've waited long enough, Negan continued his way down your body, bringing his long fingers to pinch and pull at your sensitive nipples. You breathing grew heavier as you bit down on your lower lip, trying not to moan too much, as he massaged your breasts with excitement, lowering his head toward them. Negan looked up at you, amusement prominent in his lustful gaze. Noticing your attempts at remaining calm, he smirked. “Don't hold back on me, doll.” Still watching you, he brought his warm mouth to the sensitive peak of your breast, swirling his tongue around it, before flicking it repeatedly. You released the moans that were pent up inside you throat, giving in to the reaction that Negan wanted. Based on the smirk tugging at his lips around your nipple, you guessed he was enjoying himself. His teeth grazed your sensitive bud as he pulled away, moving to the opposite breast to repeat the treatment. 

After thoroughly abusing your nipples, Negan kissed his way down the soft planes of your stomach, working his way further. Your body was clenching in anticipation as your fingers worked their way through Negan’s hair. Moving onto his knees in front of the bed, your heart almost stopped. Negan. Was. On. His. _Knees._ The sight of him between your legs sent a wave of heat through you, settling a little further down from where Negan's mouth lay, as he trailed his tongue right above the waistband of your plain gray panties. You knew there'd be a visible wet spot on it. Negan confirmed your belief as he rubbed two fingers along your covered slit, spreading the moisture through your slick folds, watching you jerk under his touch. 

“Oh fuck, please, I -fuck- I need more.” You whined arching into him, gripping onto the sheets as his fingers rubbed small teasing circles around your clit. Negan’s white teeth gleamed as he smiled at you, watching you lost in pleasure. Fuck, he'd barely done anything and you were already soaked under his digits. 

“Damn doll. You're fucking lucky it’s your birthday, cuz I have half the mind to just keep you here beggin’ for me all fucking day.” Your eyes shot open as you moaned at his words, holding his gaze as he pressed his lips to the damp crotch of your underwear, running his tongue along it, tasting you through the fabric. Pulling away, he curled his fingers under the sides of your underwear, moving back so he could move them down your legs, tossing them to the side, before moving back between your parted legs. Turning his head, Negan pressed his mouth to your inner thigh, kissing along it, his beard burning deliciously against you as he bit gently, just hard enough to make your breath hitch. When he reached your folds, he inhaled deeply intoxicated by your scent, but ultimately ignored your dripping core, in favor of moving to your other thigh to once again tease you with his mouth. The closer he came to your entrance, the quicker your breath came anticipating Negan’s next move. Finally, you felt his breath skimming over your folds, and you reached your hand down to grip his dark locks, attempting to push your cunt closer to his mouth, and he surprisingly followed through very quickly. 

Negan moaned into your folds, parting them with his tongue, stroking up every drop of your juices. He sucked the taste from your lower lips, his nose nudging against your swollen clit as you ground against his mouth. Negan's hands came up to your hips, holding you steady, stroking your heated skin. You sighed against his touch “Fuck, this pussy's delicious doll.” He groaned, bringing his mouth back to your center. He swirled his long tongue around your tight entrance, attempting to ease your clenching muscles. Feeling your body start to relax under his touch, he pushed his tongue inside you, curling it against your fluttering walls. 

“Oh fuck, Negan.” You yelled, gripping harder onto his hair, your free hand coming up to grope at your breast, twisting and pinching your nipple. You could feel the vibrations of Negan’s approving moans as he fucked you with his tongue. Curling it, he dragged against your walls, collecting your essence as he pulled his mouth away, swallowing and humming pleasurably. Removing one of his hands from your waist, he brought his fingers to circle your still dripping entrance.

“Tell me, doll. When’s the last time you had a really fucking good orgasm?” He asked.

“Really good?” You panted, gripping the sheets in your fists as you rolled your hips at his leisurely rubbing. 

“Fucking mind blowing.”

“It’s been years.” Hearing your answer, Negan pushed two thick fingers into your aching cunt, stretching your walls around him. “Oh, fuck.” Pumping into you steadily, he also swore under his breath at the feeling of you clenching around him.

“Damn, you're fucking tight.” He mumbled, scissoring his fingers inside of you, dragging the pads of his fingers against your walls every time he pulled them out. Your hips started to work faster, attempting to ride Negan’s fingers. “Oh, you like this Birthday Girl?” You answered quickly, your confirmation barely coherent as it spilled out of your mouth. “Fuck yeah you do.” You heard him say as he lowered his mouth to your clit, which was throbbing with neglect. He swirled his tongue around it, before grinding his tongue on the tiny nub, speeding up the pace of his fingers inside you. 

You could feel your thighs begin to shake as Negan brought you grew closer and closer to orgasm. The lewd sounds of his fingers thrusting into your wet heat filled the room. Negan's tongue licked up every ounce of wetness that dripped from you before returning to your clit. Curling his fingers inside you, he rubbed against a certain spot that had the tension in your lower abdomen exploding as you came around his fingers, your knuckles white as you gripped the blankets. His movements didn't stop as he worked you through it, licking your cum from around his slowly thrusting fingers, his thumb working around your overly sensitive clit, until you begged him to stop, not being able to take anymore. Heeding your cries, Negan pulled away from you, looking up at your heaving chest as you fought to regain control of yourself. Looking down at him resting between your legs, you watched him take his fingers between his lips, the lower half of his face coating in a thin layer of your fluids. Fuck, that was hot. 

Pushing through your weakened state, you reached down and pulled Negan up by his hair, his mouth going to yours like two magnets connecting. You pulled harder on his dark locks as you moaned at the taste yourself on his lips and tongue. He groaned in return, and with his body pressed firmly against yours, you could feel his cock twitch through the material of his sweatpants. Seems like he was really into the hair pulling, the kinky fucker. The feeling of his hardness against you was so palpable, you were almost positive he wasn't wearing any underwear. With Negan’s mouth still on yours, you reluctantly removed one hand from his hair and ran it down through the rough hairs along his torso, admiring his perfectly muscled build. Reaching the waistline of his sweats, you slipped your hand underneath. You were right, no underwear. 

Twisting your hand, you gave his dick a few firm strokes, reveling in the growls you were rewarded with. Fuck he was bigger than you expected, in length and thickness. You broke your heated kiss, looking into his eyes as you tightened your grip around his length, hearing him swear under his breath. Smiling up at him, you licked your lips. As much as you enjoyed the view from underneath him, you wanted to try something else. “Pants off. Lay on the bed.” 

Negan’s eyes immediately narrowed at you, clearly not used to being told what to do. However, another twitch of his dick in your hand told you that he liked it anyway. You pulled your hand out of his sweats so that Negan could stand upright and drop his pants to the floor. You stood up also, giving him space to lay on the center of his bed, his hands clasped behind his head as he laid back, looking smug as ever as he relinquished his control. 

Negan's dark eyes followed your movements as you climbed onto him, straddling his legs. You leaned forward,stroking the heated flesh, which stood proudly at attention. As you worked him, a dribble of pre-cum fell from the red tip of his cock, dripping down the shaft. Bringing your head down, you caught the droplet on your tongue, retracing its path. When you reached the tip, you took it into your mouth, dragging your tongue along the leaking slit, your eyes going to Negan as he swore loudly, his hand going down to the already wrinkled sheets. His eyes were clenched shut as he waited for you to do more, and so you did. You took him further into your mouth, tracing over the throbbing veins with your tongue, stroking what wouldn't fit with your hand, making sure he was stimulated everywhere. Moving your head up and down his length, you moaned against the salty tang of his own essence, coating your tongue as you worked it along him. You could feel Negan’s hand working its way through your hair, pulling it up into a ponytail, effectively aiding you as you sped up the pace of your mouth. 

“Fuck doll, I thought you had a dirty fucking mouth before.” Negan breathlessly uttered. A slight upward tug pulled at your lips, still wrapped around the tip of his dick, as you looked up to see him watching you. Putting on a show for him, you kept your eyes locked on his as you slowly moved further down his length as far as you could bear, feeling him in the back of your throat. The sensation of your throat gagging and clenching around Negan’s cock had his head rolling back into the pillows as his grip on your hair increased. Bobbing your head, you continued stroking and sucking him in delight as he filled the room with a symphony of his swears and groans. When you eventually began feeling the twitch of his legs and the jerk of his hips as he thrust into your mouth, you gave him a long hard suck as you pulled away, using your tongue to break the string of pre-cum/saliva mixture that stuck to your lip. “You're too damn good at that.” He growled, releasing your hair, his hand gripping your aching jaw, his thumb rubbing over your swollen lips that smiled at him.

“Thanks. I haven't done that in a very very long time.” You state, appreciating the compliment as you crawled up on the bed, your knees on either side of Negan’s hips, lowering yourself so that his dick was caught between your cunt and his stomach, your palms resting on his tanned chest. Gripping your hips he moved your body so that you were grinding against his throbbing cock. 

“You know you didn't have to do that right? I'm supposed to be taking care of you, Birthday Girl.” Negan chuckled, pushing back a strand of your hair that stuck to your forehead. “Couldn't bring myself to tell you to stop though, that damn mouth was too fucking good.” You couldn't help but chuckle softly as you shook your head and rolled your eyes, your gyrating hips never pausing. 

“Well, I happen to like sucking dick.” You bluntly informed him, a smirk on your face. It was Negan’s turn to shake his head at your statement.

“Where the fuck have you been all my life?” He groaned, his massive erection pulsating against your slit, as your wetness coated the thick shaft. Instead of answering, you took him in your hand, and guided the flushed tip to your entrance. Although Negan’s hands were still on your hips, he let you move at your own pace. Sinking down slowly, you gasped at the intrusion. Two fingers was _not_ enough to prepare you for this. Breathing deeply, you relaxed as you took in the rest of his length until you were fully seated on his cock. Biting your lip at the sharp pinch of being stretched, you rocked your hips to get used to the sheer size of him inside you. Feeling the constricting heat of your walls, Negan throbbed within you, clearly trying to hold back as he allowed you the gift of being in charge. Taking full advantage of it, you began picking up the speed of your hips, moving up and down on him. Looking down at your boss, his face was flushed as he pressed his head into the pillows, he looked like pure ecstasy as he was buried deep within you. It took only a handful of your bounces before Negan, who was now watching you ride him, began to break; you could hear it in the huskiness of his voice. “Fuck--shit, c’mere.” His arms wrapped around your back, pulling your body down flush with his, his lips seeking yours. You knew he would be able to taste himself on you as his tongue invaded your mouth, and the thought sent shudders running through your heated body. You kissed him back with equal fervor as you increased the speed of your hips, your walls clenching around him, your impending orgasm started a fire in your loins. One of Negan’s hands were lost in your hair, holding you to him, while the other worked its way between your sweating forms. His thick fingers found your still swollen nub and rubbing it in clumsy circles as you continued to move, chasing after your second release, one you knew would outdo the first. With the added stimulation on your clit, you gasped for breath, burrowing your face into the curve of Negan’s neck. The tension in your groin increased exponentially as Negan’s thick fingers increased speed. You could hear the wet sound of his manhood plunging into your tightness with every one of your downward movements. As your moans increased in volume and your nails dug into the skin of his shoulders, Negan could tell you were close. He pressed his mouth to your ear, his free hand going to your hip, helping you maintain your pace as your legs began to shake, the pressure reaching its peak. “That’s it baby. Cum for me. I want you to cum all over my fucking cock.” The vulgarity of the words he moaned into your ear was enough to send you over the edge as your body tensed, your second orgasm wreaking blissful havoc through you, as you quivered in Negan’s arms, screaming his name into his skin. As the waves of pleasure slowly subsided, your body grew limp, your chest heaving against Negan, who began desperately seeking his own release. Planting his feet firmly on the bed, he thrust up into you recklessly, regaining, and thoroughly asserting, his dominance as the head of his cock grazed against your cervix. The strength of his pounding caused your body to lurch forward, so you gripped onto his scratched up shoulders for stability. Your lower body still throbbed, the oversensitivity caused by your recent mind-blowing orgasm. Negan’s pace was unrelenting as his muscular arms held you tightly to him, only focused on his nearing climax. Your body began to ache, a combination of pleasure and pain as your cunt was pounded into mercilessly, your juices dripping onto his thighs. It only took the small sound of you whimpering Negan’s name into his ear for his thrusts to become short jerks of his hips, his own legs beginning to shake as his orgasm snuck up on him. He was so big inside you, you could feel the swelling of his cock pushing against your walls. Negan almost didn't pull out of you in time, and the moment he did, ropes of his thick white cum was shot onto the smooth surface of his stomach as he gasped your name like a prayer. 

You moved backward until you had enough room to lean forward, and used your tongue to clean off Negan’s cock from the combination of the both of your cum. You gently sucked on the extremely sensitive head, running your tongue along the cum covered slit, bathing in the soft gasps coming from the man who laid beneath you. Moving upward, you hummed pleasurably as you dragged your tongue along the copious amount of fluid that pooled on his stomach, momentarily making eye contact with Negan, who watched your movements in wide-eyed fascination. When you felt you've cleaned him up enough, you moved back up his body, laying down on top of him in exhaustion, your head resting on his shoulder. “That was one hell of a birthday gift.” You sighed, looking up at your sex god of a boss. You could feel his chuckling in his chest as much as you could hear it, the sound deep and comforting as you remained in his arms. 

“It’s not over yet Birthday Girl. There's a run going on in a couple days to a mall that's been cleared, and I, feeling abnormally generous, will personally escort you so that you can pick out whatever the fuck you want.” Negan surprised you. This was a level of niceness that you personally weren't sure Negan could achieve, even if he did screw you really fucking well. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you squeezed him as best you could in gratitude. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” You repeated, kissing his cheek. He turned and brought his lips to yours, and for the first time, the kiss was slow. His lips gently pressing against yours, his tongue just barely rubbing between your lips, you immediately opened for him. Your tongues pressing against each other, languid in their movements as Negan’s warm hand came up to cup your cheek. When you finally came apart, you looked up into Negan’s light brown eyes and were surprised at how different they looked from when he was in front of his men. There was no storm turning behind them. No sadistic shine of amusement. Now, in bed with you, his eyes were… almost kind, much brighter.

“Happy birthday, doll.” You smiled up at him, silently thanking him for everything as you brought your head back down to rest against his shoulder, quickly pressing a soft kiss to the marks you left there. 

Tracing imaginary patterns against Negan’s chest you smiled to yourself before asking, “So what do you wanna do until Round 2?” Negan snickered, before humming as though he were in thought, his hand running through your hair, playing with it. 

“Tell me about New York City.”


End file.
